Team Jacob VS Team Edward
by LuvlyyQween
Summary: Choose your side!


Team Edward!  
Team Edward:Jacob is a filthy homewrecker!

Team Edward:Jacob is just not even comparable to Edward, and I hope that he is barely in Breaking Dawn Team Jacob:Jacob is WAY better than Edward! He s funny, patient for Bella, and NEVER GIVES UP! HE S SUPER AWESOME! COME ON JACOB BLACK FANS!

Team Edward:Hopefully Jacob will imprint on someone in Canada and leaves Bella and Edward alone!

Team Edward:Jacob annoys the crap out of me I like him before he turned into a DOG!  
But now hes sooo annoying.  
Edward is sooooo perfect.  
If you ve read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn and read all the things he did for her after they got engaged its soooo sweet.  
I hate Jacob. Enough said. None of my friends like him either. He needs to just go away and let Bella and Edward live a happy life.  
Even though Bella should just be happy with Edward and not keep running after Jake.

Team Edward:Jacob is just so annoying. I kind of liked him before he became a werewolf but then he became a total jerk.

Team Edward: Jacob really got on my nerves when he tricked Bella into kissing him in Eclipse and also the annoying comments he made while he was talking to Edward about Bella.

Team Jacob!  
Team Jacob:Jacob is WAY better than Edward! He s funny, patient for Bella, and NEVER GIVES UP! HE S SUPER AWESOME! COME ON JACOB BLACK FANS!

Team Jacob: Bella sees Jacob as a bad guy because he is trying to break up her and her true love because Edward is a vampire. But that s not it at all. Jacob is in love with Bella, and believes that they belong together and can t see why she loves someone who has to resist killing her every second. That is why I see Jacob as a sweet guy, even though Bella sees him as the enemy to her love life.

Team Jacob: Jacob never gave up when Edward did.

Team Jacob: I prefer my men warm, alive, and slightly furry.

Team Jacob: Just becuase they didn t imprint doesn t mean it wouldn t work imprinting is supposed to be really rare, remember? And werewolves still had to further the species. Maybe it wasn t the fireworks kind of love, but it would still be love, and would still make both partners happy.

Team Jacob: Edward is too one-dimensional and bland for me.  
Being perfect is boring, and so is Edward.  
But I m all for Edward/Bella, because she s not good enough for Jake.

Team Jacob: Don t get me wrong, I like Edward. But I LOVE Jake. I just don t find cuddling up to a cold, hard stone appealing. I like my men HOT. And Edward is much too obsessive, controlling, pushy, guilt-ridden, etc. etc.  
And Jake actually has a sense of humor.

Team Jacob: Edward SAYONARA!I like my men ALIVE. And sparkling? Yeah, that s for girls and diamonds, two things Edward acts like.  
Jacob. You are warm and fuzzy. WE LOVE YOU!

Team Jacob: Edward is good as long as I don t think too hard about it. He s controlling, has too many mood swings, pushy, and WAY too romantic. It s annoying. And if some guy was in my bedroom watching me sleep all night, I d be more than a little creeped out.

Team Jacob: I mean come on REAL men don t sparkle. I ll admit that they don t turn into giant wolves either but Jacob is more human then Edward will ever be. Bella LOVES Jacob, she DOES NOT LOVE Edward you Edward fans can think that but she doesn t she is OBSESED with him and that is different then loving someone. Edward will only give the things that HE thinks Bella needs. or tell her the things HE think she need to hear. But Jacob gives her what ever SHE wants to hear. And HE tells her what SHE want/needs to t beleive me, read the back of Eclipse and then tell me it s not true. Edward keeps things from her Jacob desn t he did once but that was it. What does Bella really know about Edward?

Team Jacob: I love the Cullens, but if you think about all the things they force upon her, especially Alice and Edward, you realize how crazy they are. Edward clings sooo hard to his idiotic version of what he thinks is right for Bella that he doesn t listen to what SHE wants. Jake just cares that Bella is happy and is willing to do or be whatever she wants him to so that she is happy. He is totally right- Edward is like a drug for Bells and he wouldn t be he d be the fresh air and her own personal sun. HE is the natural, regular path her life would have taken, and all I can say is that it s too bad Bella didn t wait for Jake to come before she went cliff diving in New Moon. There is one (and only one) reason that i want her to become a vampire. I want to see what her special abilities would be. I think that will be interesting. I truly believe that Jake loves her so much that he WOULD take her back even when she was a vampire.


End file.
